<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] the case of the criminal chaperones by hito by fifteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838897">[Podfic] the case of the criminal chaperones by hito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen'>fifteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, nancy drew - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Nancy Drew. Derek is only a little bit worried about this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] the case of the criminal chaperones by hito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/460497">the case of the criminal chaperones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito">hito</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by me lol, please feel free to make a nicer one ;)</i>
</p><p>
  <strong>Listen here:</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
<strong>Hi, everyone! This hobby takes up a lot of time, and I just can't listen to every second of these things ^^'. So, I'm in the market for a beta listener. If anyone is interested, let me know! Thank you for listening! :)</strong>

</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/460497">the case of the criminal chaperones</a></p><p><strong>Tags:</strong> 
Nancy Drew, Alternate Universe</p><p><strong>Rating:</strong> 
General Audiences</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito">hito</a></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org/">fifteen</a></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:29:34</p><p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/the-case-of-the-criminal-chaperones-hito-podfic/The%20Case%20of%20the%20Criminal%20Chaperones%20%28hito%29.mp3">mp3</a>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to beta-listen to my podfics, please get in touch! I'm fifteen_podfic at dreamwidth, or you could let me know in a comment on this story!</p><p>As always, if you enjoy this story, please visit the original work and leave some love for the author. Thanks for listening!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>